


Can't Hide It

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m in love, I’m in love~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hide It

He’s been dreaming about your lips lately, he also misses the way your eyes always followed his movements anticipating his next movement. These days all Hansol thinks about is you. His skin longs for the feel of yours pressed against his. Your lips… 

 "Hansol!!!“ Seungcheol yelled finally getting attention of the boy. 

"What?” Hansol tried to hide his red face from the older boy, which not to mention he failed horribly but all Seungcheol did was raise his eyebrow. 

“You can’t be dozing off on our last week of promotions. Don’t slack off on me now.” Without another word Seungcheol left the dressing room finally leaving him alone. 

Hansol sighed and looked at himself in the mirror before going on stage. His hand unconsciously reaches out for his phone to type out a message for you.

 He misses you, he really does.

—

Your phone rings but you don’t even bother to check on it. Yes, that meant you wouldn’t check your phone even if you knew there was a chance that it was Hansol sending you a message. 

“One more math problem,” you mumbled to yourself. 

But one more math problem turns into another, and another, eventually leaving the message he had sent you earlier that day unread. 

—

Hansol flopped on his bed and immediately pulled out his phone. No new messages from you.

“AISH! Why isn’t she answering?!” Hansol kicked the blanket off his bed, earning a judging gaze from Dino. 

“Tell hyung I’m heading out,” Hansol said as he pulled a hoodie over his head and left the dorm before Dino could reply to him. 

He wasn’t planning to go see you but he could no longer hold back his desire to see the face that always managed to brighten up his day. 

Before he knows it he’s standing in front of your day with Chinese takeout in one hand…

And he rings the doorbell. 

—

The sound of your doorbell rings throughout of all your house and your first instinct was to let out a groan. You slammed your math textbook closed and forced yourself of your desk chair. 

“Who is it?” You singed while running down the stairs. The closer you got you could see a male figure standing outside of the door, you unconsciously fixed your appearance. But the closer you got to the door you already recognized the figure that was behind it. 

“Hansol, what are you doing here?” You asked when you opened the door. 

“Uhhh…” He tried to look at any where but you and held up his hand, showing you the food, “I brought food.” 

You smiled and stepped aside, offering him to come in. He nodded and stepped in looking around your house like he always did. 

“Kitchen is over here,” you walked past him into your kitchen. Grabbing two plates and set them on the table. For some reason Hansol’s cheeks looked pinker than usual. 

As you two ate, a silent but comfortable silence hung around the kitchen. 

“Y/N…,” you turned to Hansol and looked at him but he was trying to look anywhere else but you, “say ah.” He held his chopsticks out with food. 

You giggled at his bashfulness and ate the food he was offering you. 

“Are you okay?” You asked as you swallowed your food. 

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, why?” 

“Just asking,” you said as you got up to clean the dirty dishes.

Throughout the whole time you were washing dishes, you felt Hansol’s eyes burning holes into your back. 

You grabbed a towel and started drying your hands, “Well I have to continue doing math homework, want to help me?” 

He was a little taken aback but agreed anyways. You smiled and started walking up the stairs, Hansol following your every footstep. You sat down on your bed and patted the spot next to you.Hansol took a seat next to you and tried to scoot closer to you even though there was already no space between you guys.

“So, what do you need help on?” His eyes already scanning the text book on your lap.

“Okay so…” Little did you know that Hansol was already blocking your voice out and paying attention to your side profile. Never had he realized how stunning you were, these past two months of promotions had really taking it’s toll on him.

At this point you were already watching him look at you with longing in his eyes. His gaze left your eyes and slowly lowered to your lips. Next thing you know you are both leaning in for a kiss. But in that moment your dad decides to burst into your bedroom, making both of you immediately pull apart. 

“We brought take– oh., okay.” Without a second thought your dad left the room.

“OH! We brought take out, bring your boyfriend down to eat!” You dad called out to you from downstairs.

Hansol broke out into laughter as he fell back on to your bed clutching his stomach. You smiled and let yourself fall on your back next to him. 

“What are we doing?” Hansol sighed and covered his face with his hands. 

You laughed some more and took his hands off his face and looked deeply into his eyes. You leaned in and gave a small peck on his lips, “I just really missed you.” You laid your head on his chest and listened to his beating heart and by the sound of it, you could tell that he was nervous. But even so he wraps his arms around you and snuggles closer into your warmth. 

Yes, Hansol may be a little shy… but even he can’t hide his feelings for you. 


End file.
